There is a generalized concern by conservationists and marine life lovers that marine species are being depleted at a fast pace, the purpose of this device is to provide a tool for those, that by lack of knowledge about marine regulations endanger the life and reproduction cycle of marine species. Many marine creatures are being killed every day without having the opportunity to reproduce properly, thus threatening the balance, and as a result also threatening the resources that humans will need to satisfy future feeding needs.
This invention relates to the field of marine electronic devices and its utility to potentially protect marine species could be considerable.